


The Art of Breaking

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anthro-Werewolf Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Complete, Dubious Consent, Furry, Implied Harrymort, M/M, One-Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Smut, beastiality, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone and anything could be broken, to be forced to do things they might not in a sane state. Tom had never cared for asking first anyway, he always got what he wanted. A well disciplined dog was nice, but the breaking of them was the best part. </p><p>Pure smut. - Beastiality Warning!</p><p>COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Breaking

Tom braced his hands against the tree in front of him, his clothes already strewn haphazardly about the forest floor. He had wanted to try this for so long and his chance finally came tonight, or at least it _would_ be _coming_ soon.

Tom Marvolo Riddle was in an Albanian forest, he had heard of a pack of werewolves that lived nearby and had made it his goal to capture one for his own pleasures. Tom had quite the fascination, since he had left London in favour of traveling the world and gaining knowledge he had also started a bit of a side project. When he was in London he had been a virgin, he dared not let others touch him, unworthy and gossiping fools as they were, but the things he found out in the big wide world were different, they were free game. They _excited_ him.

And so Tom had taken it upon himself to capture, break and fuck as many magical beasts as possible. Centaurs, merpeople, as long as Tom could make them hurt and get off then it was good enough for him. The _thrill_ was like nothing else to him. To reduce them to being nothing more than the beasts that the ministry labeled them as, to use them to suit himself and leave them in the wake of what he had done.

And now he had his first werewolf. He had wanted to try this for a long while, ever since he heard about there being werewolves in the forbidden forest at Hogwarts, but to his dismay he soon found out those 'werewolves' were really just mutts from an actual werewolf, hardly different from real wolves and certainly not as fun to play with. If it wasn't at least a little bit human then it wasn't good enough, he needed that, the soft mind so easily shattered by frivolous acts. It was _glorious_.

He had caught the beast easily enough, it wandered right into his trap, following his human smell in what was likely the hopes of a snack. Now the creature was bound facing the tree, front claws tied to the rough bark, feet chained so tightly it had only a few centimeters to move, and infectious snout muzzled with a expertly-made metal contraption, much like muggles used on their dogs, but so much bigger. Tom grinned. There was enough room between the beasts lower half and the tree for him to fit comfortably. He had also put up wards after binding the creature, not wanting any more of them coming along in search of their pack-mate and ruining his fun.

He had already done his first ritual, not a magical kind but it sent a familiar rush through his being that was similar enough. He would use his wand and would whip the beast, strike at their sensitive parts, cut them, burn them, belittle them knowing that some small part of their mind would understand no matter how far gone they were at the time, that when it was over and they were themselves again they would remember and _suffer_.

Now he was standing between the beast and the tree its front paws were bound to, tightly enough that even it could not break them. The great canine was at _least_ three times larger than himself and Tom shivered in delight, not so much from the wind slicing through the tree's and caressing his naked body.

Getting the beast ready was easy enough, he merely had to find that part of its anatomy, between its legs and fur, and give a few licks and sucks, almost making out with the thing as it grew in size around his lips to the point he could not fit more than the tip inside his mouth. Caressing a pair of large, proud, furry balls helped speed the process along. The beast was soon whining it's need above him and he pulled away, he always came prepared for these things, knowing the right spell to lube up his tight channel, stretching it with his own fingers a little before he deemed himself ready, it was all the better if it hurt somewhat.

And so here he was, hands against the trunk of the tree, bark like carved scales and perfectly rough, as he lined himself up with the beast, the monstrous dog seemingly having no further complains other than to whine pitifully about its wounds and currently unmet needs. But they would be met soon, and then it would see that all the bloodshed was worth it, the pain and belittlement a small cost in comparison to being permitted to enter Tom ass, the great Lord Voldemort who would return to London in years to come and take it over, he would have to power to crush their world, and everything on it, he would be the most fearsome, more so than these beasts he used for his own pleasure. The world would bow to him and only the most amusing would be given _this_ honour.

Backing up a little he felt the large, wet member rub against his backside, the wolf above growling in pleasure. Tom rubbed his backside against the monster cock that befit the beast it belonged to, enjoying the slimy feel of it against his skin, the contrast of heated flesh against his own cool body.

He then reached his hands behind himself, one grabbing onto the flesh, so large his fingers could not make it all the way around to touch, and used his other hand to keep his hole open wide enough to let it in as he guided the flesh, as soon as the tip was in he moved his hands swiftly back to brace against the tree, knowing what would come next as the werewolf growled and slammed into him, filling him up with more than half it's length and making him shout in pain and pleasure as he was stretched wide, the hot length warming the pit of his stomach.

The werewolf was growling again, obviously not expecting Tom to have been so tight which the dark-lord-in-training mentally scoffed at, _I am bloody less than a third of it's size, it could snap me with a single punch_ , that thought seemed to only turn him on more though and let out a maniacal laugh as he bucked back against the great monster. The creature huffed in response and started off a rough and unsteady pace, attempting to shove itself further into the small human below it and scrapping its claws on the bark it was bound to, obviously wanting its hands free to assist in the job, and perhaps disembowel Tom while he was at it.

Tom gladly used his hands on the tree to push himself further down the beasts length, wanting his ass to consume as much of it as possible, loving the way it stretched him. The beast was all his at that moment, beaten and bound, submitting to his will in a moment of carnal desire. It would surely weep when it awoke to it's human self, or not, Tom did not care as he would not stick around to see.

The beast shifted it's feet, seeming to only now realize Tom had left it enough room to close in on him more, which it did, rutting its hips against the pale body and shoving itself further inside, moving until it's chains would no longer allow it to, leaving only enough room between itself and the tree trunk for Tom to pull himself free of the beast and get away if needed.

Tom's arms where bent at the elbows now, he put his full weight on the gigantic member intruding upon him, nothing left to take in now but the knot. Tom was laughing again, the mindless sound of a madman filling the night-dark space that seemed to only be occupied by the two beings fucking each other by the straight, rough tree. The wolf's low growls and wet, slick noises of their sex drowned out by the constant pitch, an open-mouthed smile that stretched far too wide taking up the handsome boys features, eyes alight with madness, and in that moment he seemed less human than the salivating beast above him.

The beast lowered its head and bumped the cold metal of the muzzle against Tom's shoulder, obviously wanting to bite the tall boy, to infect and show dominance, Tom was having _none_ of that though, _he_ was dominant here, _he_ was the one in charge, the beast was the one bound by chains and _his_ will. Picking up his wand from it's place at the base of the tree he waved it over his shoulder, a harsh smacking sound followed by a whine indicating he had hit the unmissable target with his whipping spell, blood dripped down over his shoulder from the new gash on the creatures chest and he smiled as the creature whined in pain.

Tom kept his wand in hand as he placed his hands on the furry knee's of the beast, using them to push against the large, canine cock, the knot rubbing against him but refusing to enter his hole. Growling in displeasure he pushed ever harder and the beast started bucking its hips up again. Tom was panting, filled with huge dog cock, the force of the large creatures movements shaking his entire body as sweat dripped down his back and forehead. When it happened it was sudden and had Tom screaming in an immense amount of pain and pleasure, the two mingling in his mind and becoming one fantastic feeling, the knot being swallowed by his overly stretched hole and sucked in easily, his body welcoming it like a long-lost friend. The powerful dog above him whimpered ever more.

Tom's tongue hung out of his mouth loosely, lolling about as he panted, eyes rolled upwards, corners of his mouth turned up in that manic smile as the beast continued to pound him, the knot now refusing to come out of him and pulling and tugging on him in such a glorious manner.

He could tell that the beast would not last much longer, if the amount of drool dripping from its muzzle was anything to go by, and placed a hand on himself for the first time, giving himself a few rubs. Tom pulled his tongue into his mouth and closed it with a grin as he hung his head backwards, eye's closing.

After a moment of rubbing himself while the beast frantically pounded into him he opened his eyes again, a new gleam of madness in them as he raised his wand and started firing spells at the monster above him, knowing the beast was too far gone by now to lose his erection.

He started laughing again as the beast howled and whimpered in pain, attempting to escape but only managing to step back again before the chains on his limbs stopped any further movement, Tom picked up the slack and started moving his hips, riding the monsters huge cock as blood dripped down upon him, running down his back and chest.

The flinches of the beast caused the knot to tug on Tom, and he was gasping between laughs, the sound becoming more and more broken the closer he got to his climax, with one last curse sent at the battered creature above him it gave a shudder and Tom felt himself fill with its semen, the juices kept flowing, the beast tugging at him in an attempt to pull out, each tug forcing the knot against his stretched hole and seemingly bringing forth another spout of sticky fluids that dripped from out of him and down his cheeks onto the forest floor.

Tom had never experienced so much semen at once, not even from that centaur he fucked during his travels in a previous country, the hot liquid filling his insides so much that it had no choice but to spill out from the tight gap between himself and the beast that was the cause of this development. Tom loved it. He came with a scream of pleasure that was lost into the woods.

After over a minute of the beast dumping its load over and over into him it finally managed to yank the knot out, the rest of the beasts cock following, a stream of come guiding it. The beast slumped on it's knees, worn out as its cock continued to leak over the forest floor, dampening the leaves with the pearly substance.

Tom rested on his hands and knees for a moment, panting with wide, excited eyes, his whole body shaking in the aftermath, relishing what he had just experienced, his wide hole seeming to gasp for air as well as come leaked from it and streamed down his legs.

Using a spell to recover his strength Tom got up and paced around the werewolf, he didn't usually kill the beasts that assisted with his pleasure, they had been good after all, they had submitted so wonderfully to his will and gave him exactly what he wanted. Tom contemplated what he should do with it, releasing it now might cause the beast to lunge at him and he really did not want to add the blood of a mutt to his sweat and come covered skin.

Grinning he raised his wand, he could have a little bit more fun with the beast before he had to go.

By the time he full moon had vacated the sky and the sun took it's place Tom had gone, the now-human werewolf lay unbound and unconscious in a bloody, come-covered mess on the leafy ground. Tom was moving on to a new part of the world now, having done what he wanted to in Albania.

_Perhaps I will come back some time, I still need to find that diadem... Maybe I'll even run into a new mutt to discipline._

For now though Tom was headed to a secluded shore where he could learn about old viking magic, grinning to himself he thought over the fact that he never did get a chance to _play_ with the squid at Hogwarts, perhaps he will find one there that will do the job.

 

* * *

 

 

Many, many years later Lord Voldemort stood on ground that had long forgotten Tom Riddle.

He waited patiently, for patience was something one always had to have with these sorts of things, but he knew he would not be disappointed. The commotion of his followers around him did not reach his ears, he had no care for the pitiful humans nor the thuggish giants. So simple, so boring. None interested him.

The swishing sound of someone walking determinedly through the leafy ground alerted him to the fact that he had indeed been correct, he would not be disappointed this night. He turned when the boy yelled, his followers raising their voices in astonishment, proving how foolish they truly were to believe that the boy would not come.

Harry Potter stood before him, come to accept his fate, to give himself for the lives of his _friends_.

How tall and _proud_ the child stood, barely of age with no time to find himself with the war raging around him the past years. And yet he was so sure of himself, a fiery light of defiance and vengeance burnt in those green eyes. Hair as wild as his spirit.

Lord Voldemort wanted him.

He would break this dog like all others. The boy thought he would die tonight but that would not be so, he had fought hard enough to earn this right at least. The boy had no animalistic features and yet he stood apart from all the boring, dull, and annoying humans the lord had ever encountered, and one meets quite a few people when they travel the world in search of knowledge.

The dark lord would delight in turning his growls to whimpers as he had with so many others. He would relish every bark he silenced, he would force the boy to snarl only when it fit him, and he would carve himself upon the pale skin, leaving a mark of ownership. Perhaps Voldemort would enjoy him enough to keep him as a pet for a while, to prolong his pitiful existence long enough for him to make full enjoyment of the boy, the let him watch as his world was ripped apart, how Voldemort was well aware that his _friends_ would continue to fight even after they lost the boy, dooming themselves, fools they were.

He would delight in breaking the boy in every way possible, until the boy begged for mercy, for an end to his suffering. He would bow to the lord and please him in order to escape punishment. He would be a _good dog_.

Voldemort grinned.

"Harry Potter, so nice of you to join us this evening."

 

 

_Fin._


End file.
